Lockers
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Trent doesn't take Mikaela breaking up with him well and decides to take it out on her cousin, Meri.


Author's Notes: This takes place after Aftermath. Okay I know in this one it says Meri was pulled out of the rubble of a house and it wasn't mentioned in the previous stories and that would be because I forgot to add the information in. So I will go back and add in those facts later to the previous stories.

For MrsSparkle1 on A03 who wanted to see this idea expanded on more.

Ironhide, who was currently in his hologram form, had agreed to accompany Epps and Lennox on some of their military recruitment tours around high schools. Currently the three of them were being escorted down the hall by the Vice Principal towards the gym of the high school that Sam, Mikaela, and Meri attended. The former two would be graduating this year and the latter would graduate the year after. All three had already been headhunted by NEST, immediately after It had been created, and would be given full rides to the college of their choice, courtesy of the government. Well actually courtesy of the former Sector Seven. Secretary Kelly and Optimus Prime had thought that it was the least the agency could do after everything the sparklings had been through at the hands of the agency and the Decepticons. Granted Simmons hadn't been too thrilled with the idea but Kelly had shut it down with a cold stare and an even colder smile. The rest of the fund had gone into the fledging NEST and Lennox and his men were given a rather generous bonus and leave time. Not to mention the fact that they were all, including Maggie's team who had also been given rather nice bonuses, given a medal by the President in a private ceremony. 

So far things had been working well for everyone. 

And Lennox had managed to pull some strings and get the three teens into therapy for their PTSD, on the house. As well as some physical therapy for Meri, who had been pulled out from beneath a building. Speaking of which. Ironhide froze near one of the lockers when he heard the faint sound of sniffling. The biosignature felt familiar and he crouched down to peak into the locker, curious. He frowned when he spotted thick, curly red hair between the slots. 

"Meri?" 

The red headed sparkling jerked her face up, slamming the back of her head into the locker's tight confines. "Ironhide?" 

By now the others had rejoined him and Lennox and Epps were both crouched down staring into the locker with him. 

"Meri do you know the combination?" Lennox asked, fiddling with the lock. 

"No. It's not my locker." 

The vice principal sighed as if this were an everyday thing. "I'll go get the bolt cutters." 

"Hold on Meri," Lennox said. "We'll get your out as soon as we can. Just continue to breath sweetie?" 

"Okay." 

"Ironhide? Will? Rob?" 

All three males turned to face the new voice. 

"Mikaela." Greeted Ironhide as the young woman joined them. 

"Meri?" she asked crouching by the locker. 

"Kaela? Trent locked me in again." 

Mikaela cursed softly and pressed her forehead against the locker. "I'm sorry honey." 

Ironhide's frown deepened when he heard soft snickering, gesturing to Epps the two of them followed the sound behind a few corners to see a boy laughing softly to himself. 

"Trent right?" Ironhide asked flatly. 

The boy jumped and turned to stare at the two of them with wide eyes. "I-. I-." 

"Well Trent?" Epps asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the man. "Care to explain why you locked her in the locker?" 

The vice principal returned with the bolt cutters and Lennox gently eased the red headed girl out of the locker and into her cousin's arms. The red head curled herself up into Mikaela's embrace and shuddered against the older girl. Lennox pulled the vice principal off to the side for a whispered conversation. A couple minutes later he returned to the two girls and helped Mikaela get Meri to her feet . 

He helped Mikaela walk Meri down the hall, leading them outside and towards Bumblebee. "The Vice Principal has excused the two of you for the rest of the day. Bumblee is going to take you guys to Sam's place and he's already sent a text to Sam's mom to expect you two. I will make sure Sam gets your stuff at the end of the day." 

"Okay." Mikaela said, handing her cousin into the car. "Thanks Will. Come on sweetie. Let's go." 

"It's a prank. It's just a stupid prank!" Trent protested as Lennox reentered the building and joined Epps and Ironhide interrogating the boys. "Look. No one got hurt. What's the big deal?" 

The Autobot and NEST exchanged a dark look. Before turning to him, Epps slapped him on the back and grinned at him. 

"Well Trent," said Epps. "You just volunteered yourself for our demonstration this afternoon at the end of the day." 

Judy rushed out to meet Mikaela and Meri as soon as Bumblee pulled up to the house. She carefully helped Mikaela get her cousin out of the car and into the house. Once she got the girls settled onto the couch she handed Meri some pain pills, a bottle of water, and an ice pack for her head. She hovered over them like a mother hen and pacing back and forth before them. The two cousins exchanged an amused look as Mikaela opened a can of soda before turning back to watch Judy pace. 

"Mrs. Witwicky," began Mikaela a charming smile spreading across her face. 

"Judy please." 

"Judy. Would it be alright if I made me and Meri some sandwiches?" 

Judy stopped pacing and spun around abruptly to face them. "I can do that! What do you want on your sandwiches?" 

Mikaela grinned winningly at Sam's mom and asked for turkey and swiss sandwiches with mayo and pickles. 

"That was mean Kaela," Meri muttered as she leaned her head back on the back of the couch. 

"It gave her something to do instead of pacing," said Mikaela with a soft laugh as she waved her hand dismissively in her cousin's direction. "Besides chances are you missed lunch because of Trent. Right?" 

Meri avoided her cousin's gaze as she stared up at the ceiling before answering. "Yeah." 

"There you go." 

"She's never going to leave us alone until Sam gets home is she?" Meri asked as grin spread across her face. 

Mikaela laughed softly. "Not unless we keep asking for sandwiches." 

The two cousins started to snicker as Judy walked into the room, carrying a tray with sandwiches, chips, fruit and more drinks. 

"What's so funny girls?" she asked as she handed out sandwiches and joined them on the couch. 

"Nothing Judy." The girls chorused as they tried to stifle their giggles. 

"Fine keep your secrets." Judy said as she scooped up the remote which immediately shifted and changed into a small robotic life form chittering excitedly as it turned on the tv and started randomly flipping through channels. "Well, what should we watch?" 

"Lord of the Rings?" suggested Meri around a mouthful of sandwich. 

"Lord of the Rings." Agreed Mikaela with a grin. 

"Works for me," said Judy as the remote immediately dashed to the entertainment center and got everything ready before it dashed back and made itself comfortable on Judy's knee cooing in contentment as the movie started. 

When Sam got home a few hours later, bursting to tell Mikaela and Meri what Trent and his friends had gone through he found Meri curled up on the couch with Mikaela and his mom in the kitchen making dinner. 

"Mom. Kaela. You guys have got to hear this!" He said snickering.


End file.
